Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for and method of storing or reproducing a video signal and/or an audio signal, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for and method of storing in real time a received broadcasting signal including a video signal and/or an audio signal, or a video signal and/or an audio signal received from an external AV device in an external storage medium, and reproducing the received video signal and/or the received audio signal from the external storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus not only displays contents provided from a Personal Computer (PC) but also receives and displays a broadcasting signal, or a video signal and/or audio signal provided from an external Audio/Video (AV) device. For example, the display apparatus can be a multi-function monitor or a multi-function Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). The display apparatus generally includes a tuner and a decoder to perform the above operations. However, the display apparatus cannot store the received broadcasting signal or the video signal and/or the audio signal and reproduce the stored broadcasting signal or the video and/or audio signal itself. Accordingly, to perform the storage and reproduction of a signal, a user must operate a PC connected to the display apparatus. The user must individually operate appropriate programs loaded on the PC whenever trying to store or reproduce the signals. Also, the PC must include a board, such as a television integration board, in order to store a video signal and/or an audio signal received through the display apparatus in a storage medium included in the PC.